


AHS Wallpaper - Thredson/Howard

by ashadowonthewall



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Crack Pairings, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope this ship becomes a thing. Images aren't mine. Kudos and comments are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AHS Wallpaper - Thredson/Howard

  
[](http://imgur.com/kECw1hT)  
[1280x960](http://i.imgur.com/q33Zg4B.png) | [1024x768](http://i.imgur.com/5hq2OWz.png) | [800x600](http://i.imgur.com/ctofXYL.png)  



End file.
